


Derek Likes to Watch

by rispacooper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, Comment Fic, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a Ring Pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Likes to Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic for Smut Monday that isn't very smutty, but with the theme of Ring Pops

Stiles had grabbed the ring pop from the bowl by the door, complaining as he’d done it about how his dad put it there for Trick-or-Treaters but set it up early like he always did, so he could sneak the candy. He’d stuck the wrapper absently in his pocket and then popped the candy in his mouth before he’d started up the stairs. He’d had it in his mouth more or less constantly since then and it didn’t seem to be getting any smaller.

Derek had vague thoughts of telling Stiles to finish, or to do some complaining of his own. Stiles wasn’t even wearing it right. He’d twisted the ring around so that the bright red sugar jewel was next to his palm and he kept sliding it back down his fingers until it was almost at his fingertips and only then would he push it into his mouth, like it was less about the plastic ring and more about the hard candy jewel. 

The jewel was bright and gleaming wet and Derek could smell the cherry flavoring and the sugar from across the room. Stiles’ lips were already, naturally red, but now they were neon red, artificially noticeable, like the lip gloss they sold in drug stores, sex that wasn’t supposed to be sexy. 

It wasn’t supposed to be sexy, Derek reminded himself, how he had to more and more these days. It _probably_ wasn’t meant to be sexy, Derek thought again, because Stiles seemed oblivious to Derek’s gaze as he studied the text in front of him. He might truly be unconscious of what he was doing, but Derek didn’t trust him out of habit. Not that this stopped him from watching. 

The way his mouth parted to let in the gleaming, slickened tip of the jewel made Derek want to shift in his chair, but he didn’t because if this _was_ on purpose then he wasn’t going to let Stiles win. 

The light from the computer desk created shadows in Stiles’ cheeks as he sucked the whole thing into his mouth for a moment, two, and his tongue made that stuttering sound as it worked it against the sugar, drawing more in. When the jewel was finally visible again, Stiles’ lips were dyed scarlet. He licked them then glanced over when Derek finally gave in to the urge to move and put his hand on his thigh. 

Stiles looked surprised, as if he’d forgotten Derek was there, and after a pause a faint pink color brushed across his face.

He ducked back down over the book and slid the candy back down toward his palm. Derek didn’t say anything, just watched Stiles’ fingers as they toyed with the plastic ring for another few moments, until Stiles clearly forgot about him again and brought the ring pop back to his mouth.

He licked up the side, getting it wet now that the air dried it, and then pushed the entire thing into his mouth with a hungry little sound, greedy for the sugar.

Derek slid his legs apart and very carefully exhaled so that it made no sound at all.


End file.
